User talk:Leo Fox
File:118talkpage archive.png|700px rect 25 29 125 35 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 1 rect 145 29 252 35 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 2 rect 272 29 379 35 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 3 rect 23 54 128 60 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 4 rect 149 54 256 60 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 5 rect 276 54 382 60 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 6 rect 23 80 129 86 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 7 rect 149 80 255 86 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 8 rect 276 80 382 86 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 9 rect 16 105 131 112 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 16 105 131 112 end_of_the_skype_highlighting User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 10 rect 152 105 257 112 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 11 rect 277 105 389 112 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 12 desc none ---- Insert Name Ok so I made the sig up and made it look nice, all I need to know now is how to make it my signature for my profile.Spartan 075 06:01, February 28, 2011 (UTC) IRC Things can suddenly go more stupid when... uh... FAILED The big man HASS the rock On a completely tangential note, I just found this - a Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff adventure comic, in the style of Problem Sleuth. Interesting, no? Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 11:09, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Interwiki message Hi SPARTAN-118! I am TK-999 from the Star Wars ''Fanon Wiki. The reason why I am here is because a certain user, Superscaryguy appears to have created the exact same pages on SWF as here: Yadada, Sceach spider and Groika. As we use past tense on our wiki, this clashes with your wiki's apparent use of present, and I think that you as an administator will be able to act accordingly. I hope this information was helpful! 13:38, March 4, 2011 (UTC) *I am online now. 14:37, March 4, 2011 (UTC) *I have just realized that Superscaryguy ''directly c''opy-pasted Specops306's article, Xenomorph, to the Star Wars Fanon Wiki. Directly, without a single change. Feel free to take a look at it on this link. I am on #swfanon IRC now. 14:50, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I have a problem. A user named RichardRHunt posted an NFC tag on my article, Thomas-V707. It seems that the tag was justified, but when I respectfully stated by point of view, the SOB starts putting messages on other talk pages that start like this: I don't know if this is legal or if it violates any policies, and I'm not saying the NCF tag should be removed, but could you please put a stop to this? IRC This is madness VOR Invite NCF Tags Happy Birthday task force 141 present "The more things change, the more they stay the same. Boundaries shift, new players step in; but power always finds a place to rest its head. We fought and bled alongside the Russians; we should've known they’d hate us for it. History is written by the victor, and here I am, thinking we'd won. But you bring down one enemy and they find someone even worse to replace him. Locations change, the rationale, the objective. Yesterday's enemies are today’s recruits. Train them to fight alongside you and pray they don’t eventually decide to hate you for it, too." Hey 118, I noticed that your sig template was a broken link, so I had to enter edit mode to read your message. Just letting you know for the future. As for the IRC, I've been on once or twice. I've heard that ODSTSS had been mimicking me quite a few times in my absence, however, as I am rarely on the channel. I'll go on now though if you'd like. Thanks for the heads up. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I'm already using a verified and identified IRC account.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) NCF Issue Hey 118, could you resolve and issue I'm having on an article? Someone marked it as NCF disputed, so do you think you can take a look? Link: SPARTAN Rogue 177 Thank you for your time. --SPARTAN Rogue 177 23:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Blame me? Hello there. I don't mean to intrude or anything, but what did I do to get qualified to get "blamed" on the front page slider thing? I mean, it's pretty neat and all, considering almost everyone on the site will see it, but I was just wondering what I did for that. Okay, thanks very much. -Zach (Dragonslayer614) Regarding my talk page that you locked without explanation... I'll just re post what this guy said because you seem to be ignoring it. "They had to defend themselves, and they always did so heroically, but since the Prophets controlled all the major learnings that transformed Forerunner gifts into tools of the Great Journey the Sangheili the understanding to build new facilities and weapons themselves. The Sangheili steadily lost ships they could not easily repair, let alone replace." -Halo Evolutions, The Return, page 507 Now I don't have the patience to copy the rest of what he has written due to the lack of copy/paste. But for some reason you seem to be ignoring the thing that justifies my article. Sangheili could not develop Covenant- grade technology, skip a decade and some odd years down the road, they would be right back at times almost ancient, with a few surviving Covenant material of course. He also goes on to explain the brutes stupidity. Could have been a Brute Chieftan much like Regret who rushed early with small forces. Could have been a scouting party. Could be anything. Not really a reason to lock my page... So your admitting to being insane for trying to prove an invalid point! At least you've realized it now. I have evidence backed up with actual halo canon (The Duel, Comic The Return, Evolutions The Return.) What do you have? Conjecture and assumptions. I win. As for my fleet, I didn't tell any of them to post anywhere. They just did it on their own. They have a knack for eliminating stupidity, just like me. Xzan Tamasee 03:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha. Oh this is good. Let's try again sport. There is no such thing as "barely canon" . It is or it isn't. Things can get overturned by other pieces of canon. Nothing has ever overturned the boats. Obviously. Just because it is convient for you to just disregard my proof doesn't mean you can. Since you clearly can't see anything from a sangheili's point of view, let me do it with your furry spartan humanity! Lets say humanity just stopped building everything. Someone else created everything they needed to survive. Skip a few generations down the road with the same treatement, then drop them off all by themselves. What would the average human know how to build? Certainly not rifles, recharging shields, or airplanes. What they would know how to build is wooden ships. Even if they could get ahold of the vast amount of metal needed to create a metal ship, they still wouldn't have had grasped the concept of buoyancy fully, and it would sink. Aaaaand that's a K.O. Have fun trying to explain away this one without any proof of anything in the canon, sir. Xzan Tamasee 13:13, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha okay buddy, let's make this as simple as possible so your iddy biddy bwwain can handle it. The stuff you posted about canon ranking was created by this site and not bungie's official standpoint. And even if this were correct, I have canon to back up my evidence. You have no canon at all. I could have had the "lowest on the tier" canon, and still win, because you have nothing. You lose. Now on to the next one. For whatever reason your site doesn't allow me to copy and paste. I had hand copy that quote. I missed the word largely.. Doesn't make a difference in the meaning. You however did not finish the quote. Let's finish it, shall we? "...the Sangheili now largely lacked the understanding to build new facilities and weapons themselves. The Sangheili steadily lost ships they could not easily repair, let alone replace. Their time seemed to be running out." Halo Evolutions, pg 507 Because I missed one adjective when copying this quote does not change the context of the whole thing. As per you disregarding me trying to explain it in your furry spartan human terms is very much valid and is the exact same thing the sangheili went through. Messing up a quote from a novel has nothing to do with that. You blatantly ignoring something doesn't make it go away. Another loss. Lets hope he doesn't get back up again, he's only getting himself beaten. Xzan Tamasee 22:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh I forgot By the way, you can take your template off my article now. Xzan Tamasee 01:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) You seem to be ignoring my abundance of canon. And your lack of canon. I win. Remove the thingy. Just because your an admin does not mean you cannot lose a debate.Xzan Tamasee 01:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) If it was unlocked I'd be winning over there too I don't have to change anything if I'm right. Especially since Halo Evolutions and The Return back me up. I like winning debates. Especially if I'm right in the first place. Now let me try and spell it out as to why I want the ship to be wooden. The sangheili have had every technological thing they've ever needed handed to them for centuries. Anything they need was created by the Prophets and given to them. Now continue that treatment for generations. Then suddenly drop them off at home. What can they build? What would the average sangheili know what to make? Certainly not vast military complexes, anti- gravity vehicles or huge metal warships. Natural resources are wood. Even if they could manage to get the massive amount of metal needed for a ship, they wouldn't understand the buoyancy and the ship would sink. We've seen them use wooden ships in both ancient times (The Duel) and modern times (The Return). I can most certainly use it here. Regarding the slipspace thingy, Covenant vessels have always been more accurate regarding slipspace jump. But I don't really care about that. I can change it to just outside the atmosphere. I want my ship. And I'll get it. You have nothing on me.Xzan Tamasee 01:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) To be more incredibly blunt, any points you addressed were mopped up. Someone is mad they lost ;) Xzan Tamasee 02:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) And if you think anything hasn't been addressed you should read the talk page :D Xzan Tamasee 02:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply from my talk page Yes, I'm sorry, I should have copied that to your talk page (user talk pages have always had that limitation - threaded conversations or notifications. That really needs fixing). Thanks for your reply -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Oops, wrong wiki - I followed the link in your sig >_< I'll post over there too -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) All alike But you see, deleting my article while I provide evidence for you all being wrong only proves how biased this community is. No matter what you say, nothing will change that. Unless you say you'll stop the shenanigans and leave my article alone.--Xzan Tamasee 02:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Orly When everyone on this site just hates me because I'm awesome, they're inclined to disagree with me. Much like I disproved your little arguments against me on my talk page/ article talk page. ;) Just because I can prove myself right and I am unwanted because of my personality does not make me any less right. Teehee.--Xzan Tamasee 03:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) UNSC STARS ﻿ Teehee Last time I looked, all you did was ignore my evidence then stopped responding, then someone else would step in and the same thing would happen. Just because you can't handle losing an argument doesn't warrant you to ban me. To be honest I don't care if you do anyway. I've created an internally hosted wiki type thing on my site and transferred all my articles over anyway. I grew tired of dealing with people who can't handle losing an argument.--Xzan Tamasee 19:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Herpaderp I've addressed anyone and anyone on the page. All you do is spout the same argument, so I'll supply the same canon to counter it. That's what happens when you say the same thing. Look this Over Favor I R BAK! Help? So the Rich text editor, thats the original format, not the White one with spell check? When ever I put text it puts them in boxes! The "what you see is what you get" thing right?--http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Captain_Foster 16:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Cliche? If you haven't figured it out, my intentions for SPARTAN-002 are for him to die by firing an un-networked Installation 07. I'm starting to worry that this is just overdramatic and pointless. Do you think I should cut that part of the plot? Because the more I think about it, the more firing Installation 07 seems like a childish plot twist planned out by a drama loving four year old. ~AGR~Talk 22:05, May 25, 2011 (UTC) You answered it. I figured it out, thank you Kluutak I could be wrong but I think MacGuire is another sockpuppet seeing as how he/she just continued editing Kluutak's David-010 page as if he/she wrote it. I thought you should know just in case.--Obsoletus 01:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) About blocking users You should not remove their right of editing their own talk pages unless they abuse that right; this is to allow them to appeal if they want to, which in most cases they really do; ban-dodging does not extinguish this right unless they are known to create a hostile environment, i.e. ODSTSS. — subtank (7alk) 12:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) NCF Nice RP post...it's so long and detailed Johnothan Adrian Bryant-A199 I have fixed all Canon dispute can you take that thing of plz Vandalism Thanks for the help. What was going on? Jedijam91 02:49, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Fleet inquiries :Original Headlines: Shipyard invoice one; more to follow Anyway, as I mentioned on the Irk, I've a number of questions for you related to the fleet. Reply on my talk page, please, it's rather empty. So, the actual questions, having wasted both time and writing space; #So far I've got two military centers: Reach and Earth. What others do you have? (Don't need names, just if you have more than the first two, or if you have several, or whatever) #I'm using an organization which is centered on carriers; given that your previous fleet force hadn't actually incorporated carriers very well, is that going to be an issue? #Do you have any specific navy terms you don't like? #How years after the conclusion of the HCW is this? #How familiar are you with navies? Just in general. #Do you mind if I make templates and articles for parts of it (eventually)? (Again, it's not specifically AAO, just same general frame.) #Is it alright if humanity is still recolonizing/recovering? #Is a complete reorganization of the UNSCDFN acceptable? Just a few (rather vague) questions. Auguststorm1945 18:46, June 9, 2011 (UTC) No not really I'm hoping for someone to put it up and continue it and fix it. But I've started a new Article (you can look at it if you want) and i have no time to continue it. Why delete it, I've already fixed everything to be canon-friendly. hahaha Blame me? hahaha for what? Ugh, abusive and bully admins My username I'm from Halo Nation (you may not remember me ) and I wish to change my username as it offends some. I'm just letting you know it ain't sockpuppeting as other account will never be used again. Ram Dodger 03:40, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for the help, the welcome, and the additional information.--The Songbird 19:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for getting rid of those crap articles.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 05:15, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete my signature template?--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Question I was wondering, is there a way to view a deletion page under special pages that are just articles by me that I have had deleted?--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 05:48, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, anyways. I just want to revive some articles, but I can't remember the names.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 22:47, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Done, but it took a while... and it's nowhere near complete... at all. Curious Taking care of business on CoDWiki Thanks for doing that with the edit warring people, it was nice to see someone who wasn't as hotheaded as everyone else on that talk page. Smuff 10:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Just want to clear this up- the HZ I'm referring to is Hunter Zealot.--''Shade'' 13:49, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Ultra Force's RFA Hello SPARTAN-118, I don't get it why you nominated him in the first place, he hasn't been active on HaloNation for over 6 months when you entered the request. And you and I both know that editing on another page doesn't qualify. I'm just wondering why this RFA still stands... Wilc0 19:43, June 28, 2011 (UTC) What? I´m removing a message from MY talkpage, Surely that´s not a problem?HaloReplicas 00:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cooldown Ban Greetings! :-) Thank you for your message, and sorry for...well, doing what got me banned (my conduct on HaloReplicas' talk-page). Also, what do I do when I feel I might be...getting into a similar situation again in future? Death058 06:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Height Sir yes sir :P--''Shade'' 17:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC) You know how long that shit took fucking 8 hours you fucking troll! Oh and I'm calling you troll because you where trolling my profile. :Technically, its a banned user from another wiki. [[w:c:halofanon:User:SPARTAN-118|'SPARTAN-118']] (Talk) 01:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) It Sucks Up Here... With The Clear Blue Skys And The Warm, Radiant Sun... Hey, Leo. Well, yes I have moved. I'm in Brisbane and it's hot here. Anyway, where I am, we have a limited amount of wireless ports in my area, and as unlucky as I am, we can't get any free ones. So, I'm gonna be inactive around here for quite a while until we either move to another area or a free port becomes available. And before you ask... I've hijacked my parents' PC who have been witty enough to secure a connection fro themselves... albeit, quite a slow one. :P Help I have no idea if I did this right(as I am new to this), but I have a question regarding the creation of a new page. I have NO idea how to create a table of contents box in my page, and I've tried looking around the help page, which redirected me to the main wikia website, which then proceeded to basically tell me everything I can do with wikia EXCEPT for the one thing I was looking for(unless I missed something, which I might have). Can you tell me how to create a Table of Contents box, please, when you get a chance? Thanks! --WhatAShameHeroesDanceWithDevils 05:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Hmm...I just got an email reply from another admin who i had emailed the other day about the same thing, and he says that it appears automatically when you create a new section, yet I don't see one... o.O Hi Hi. I noticed that there was a note added to my page regarding its canon-friendliness and I was wondering if you could tell me what was wrong with it, in the hopes that it could be fixed? Because I really don't want to get in trouble, OR have this page deleted. Thanks, WhatAShameHeroesDanceWithDevils 00:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Goodwood Are you kidding me? ...I'm speechless. After all I've done for him? The only attacks I made were only jokes, and the worst I said was "zealot". and I impersonated ITCO because he was the head of the topic, and once again- a joke. He takes everything I say and do way to seriously. I think this is a message for me to get lost from SWF, as I tried talking to him and he said "Get out LDR." LordDeathRay 02:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) please reply Hi spartan-118 its me again and i would just like to say that your page is awesome and i realise why youtube is not a very good source of information. still, the video was uploaded by machinima and i thought that was a good enough source of information. So i was also wondering why you didn't reply last time so can you please write back? i'm very lonely... lol. From bungieloyalist777 p.s did you watch the vid? its awesome! p.s BUNGIE WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!